


His Reflection Never Lies

by littlemissbaphomet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angels, Fallen Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet
Summary: Made for KyluxAdvent 2020 prompt: angelsKylo is the epitome of a dark angel.They've been bound together for eons.He'll never change.Hux knows this all too well.As the song says his reflection never lies.When do I do song refs, huh?  Never.Thought I'd give it a try.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3
Collections: Kylux Advent Calendar 2020





	His Reflection Never Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Made for KyluxAdvent 2020 prompt: angels
> 
> Kylo is the epitome of a dark angel.  
> They've been bound together for eons.  
> He'll never change.  
> Hux knows this all too well.  
> As the song says his reflection never lies.  
> When do I do song refs, huh? Never.  
> Thought I'd give it a try.

**[Link to BaphometSims YouTube channel](https://youtu.be/7kqKAXoGSNw) run time 1:50 (short for me) had them in these lovely costumes seemed a shame not to post the pics I captured. Found a cache of my fun music: Lord KraVen 'Mirror Mirror' [Who's The Freakiest Of Them All] play it loud! **


End file.
